brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.3.9-Columbina
Brick!Club 1.3.9 A Merry End to Mirth Okay I read 40 pages of my EU law textbook then fell asleep for two hours, that’s enough study for today. (I take the Amis approach to law studies.) I have been waiting all Book Third to tell this personal story, feel free to skip it. Some friends of mine totally did this in high school, I had three friends at my all-girls school who were dating three boys who were all friends from a nearby all-boys school and one day one of the girls said that she was planning to dump her boyfriend because she was getting a bit over him and the other girls realised they were a bit over their boyfriends too, so they all dumped them by text message at the same time. It’s not just men who engage in this sort of behaviour! … And I thought it was absolutely hilarious at the time, but they were kind of dropkick boys, except for the one who played bagpipes and did theatre tech who I kind of liked but then he asked my friend out so well it served him right for asking her out instead of me. Personal story over, back to poor Fantine. Poor Fantine, all nervous about being stuck with the other girls, who are not very nice to her. But you keep aiming high, Favourite. Go gold or go home. At first I was judging them a bit for being so excited over the diligence (“''This uproar delighted the young girls''” seriously?) but then again, when you’re waiting for a surprise, everything seems that much more exciting. But also, I love how Favourite goes from (presumably) just as delighted and diverted greatly by them passing to “Ugh, whatever, Fantine, it’s no big deal” as soon as she tries to contribute. OH FAVOURITE, YOU HAVE SUCH CLEAR MEAN GIRL INSECURITY. Also, excellent capture of the patronising mean girl tone there, Hugo. “''He held in his hand something which resembled a letter. … It was, in fact, a letter.“ HUGO FORESHADOWING AT ITS BEST. “''Parents—you do not know much about such things.“ RUDE. SO RUDE. “''Mourn for us in haste, and replace us with speed.''“ AT LEAST YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DESERVE. And oh, Favourite loves the game so very much, Favourite, my love, I will miss you terribly. BUT SERIOUSLY THOUGH IMAGINE YOU DIDN’T KNOW THE STORY IMAGINE THE ABSOLUTE SUCKER PUNCH TO THE GUT THAT LAST LINE WOULD BE. PS You paid for dinner, but how far are the girls from home? That is the part that is really breaking my heart is Fantine walking home or having to pay for a coach home (after all, they started the day in one? idk my geography is as good as my maths) all alone and just trying to hold it together until she gets home to her crying child, since we’ve established that Cosette is already born which just raises a HUNDRED MILLION QUESTIONS, like did the other girls know? They must have unless they only became friends after Fantine and Tholomyes had been dating for quite a while, which isn’t how it sounded. I’m surprised Tholomyes hung around once she started you know, expanding, and especially once she was past the point of coming on fun adventures. Who was looking after Cosette all day? No wonder she didn’t seem to be enjoying their frivolous fun, no wonder she was so anxious, oh, Fantine